It Will Rain Again
by SirAvery
Summary: He longed for her. She longed to be free. "And what will it take, Scar, for you to realize that you'll never be king?" "I will be king, whether you live to see it or not!" ScarxOC, mostly one-sided. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King.**

Summary: He longed for her. She longed to be free. "And what will it take, Scar, for you to realize that you'll never be king?" "I _will_be king, whether you live to see it or not!" ScarxOC, mostly one-sided. AU

NOTE~! The Lion King 2 does not exist in this story, since I've never seen it before

WARNING~! Some traumatic stuff, as well as a lot of tragedy. A darker telling of the story we all love. Please read with some discretion.

Thanks and enjoy the story ^.^

* * *

><p>"See all of this? One day, I'm going to rule all of this," Mufasa bragged to me and Sarabi. The three of us stood on the very top of Pride Rock. The rock was warm under our feet, warmed by the scorching sun. The land before us was green and plentiful, and different herds of animals were wandering the land.<p>

"Sarabi's going to rule with me," Mufasa added as an afterthought. "Not as my wife - ew! - but as my best friend!"

My older sister looked more comfortable with the friend statement. "What about me?" I piped up.

"You can help me hunt," Sarabi suggested, flicking her tail over the top of my head. She had always been the calm one out of the two of us.

I rolled onto my back, my paws sticking up in the air. "When Mufasa is king, things are going to be great!"

"What, and things aren't great now?" a deep voice asked, laughing. I scrambled to my paws, seeing Mufasa's father Ahadi, King of the Pride Lands, standing behind us. His red mane fluttered in the wind, and his golden eyes were warm and kind.

"No! Things are awesome now, seriously!" I quickly tried to amend, but Ahadi's laughter cut me off.

"I understand, Kioni. Don't worry." His warm eyes moved past me to Mufasa, who came bounding over.

"Dad! I just told Sarabi and Kioni about me being king! Tell them about it!" Mufasa encouraged.

"What's there to tell?" a scathing and dark voice called out. Mufasa's younger brother Scar slunk into view from behind Ahadi. He tossed his head in disdain. "Oh, goody, Mufasa gets to be king! Haven't heard that one before! Do tell another!"

Mufasa snarled at his brother, baring his teeth, while Ahadi frowned at his youngest son. "Take it back!" Mufasa yelled, launching onto his brother. Snarls and hisses rained through the air, before Mufasa triumphantly pinned Scar onto his back.

"Alright, sons, that's enough," Ahadi decided, picking Mufasa up by his scruff and placing him next to Sarabi. "Run along and play, now."

Scar slunk away as soon as he was released by his brother. Mufasa and Sarabi began bounding away on another adventure, with me at their heels, when Ahadi called me back.

His golden eyes were troubled, and held mine as I looked at him in confusion. Sighing, Ahadi padded to the edge of Pride Rock, and sat looking out across the plains. I joined him, my tail curled around my feet as I crouched down.

"Kioni, I want you to do me a favor," Ahadi said. I looked up at him curiously, as he looked down at me. "I am worried for my son, Scar. It seems that there is some darkness in his heart." He sighed, looking out across his kingdom again. "I fear for him. I fear for what he may become. I want you to promise me to look out for him."

I looked up at him wonderingly. Scar was always somehow an outcast. He never joined in our games. He always preferred to be off by himself, and he and Mufasa were always arguing.

But yet, I was somewhat of an outcast in our own group. Sure, I went along with all of their adventures, but Mufasa and Sarabi were always the best of friends. I always ending up feeling like the third wheel. Maybe I could use this to become friends with Scar, and he wouldn't be so bitter anymore. "Sure. I'll try to make him be a good little lion."

Ahadi laughed. I always loved hearing his deep, rich laugh. It made me feel safe and warm. Like someone was always looking after me. I scuffed at the dirt with my tiny paw. "You'll always be king, right? Because I can't imagine life without you being king."

Ahadi sighed. "As I told my son Mufasa, and as I'll tell you now, times will change. There will be a point where the sun will set without me, and will rise with Mufasa as king. I will not be here forever." He turned to give me a smile. "And when that time comes, I know that you'll support both of my sons."

I nodded solemnly. "You have my support!" He laughed again, and swatted me away gently with his paw.

"Go on! I'm sure your mother will be worried." I scampered off, leaving Ahadi to gaze out across his lands, deep in thought and worry for his two sons, one who had so much darkness in his heart.

* * *

><p>AN

Well, how did you like it? I based Ahadi off of Mufasa when he was an adult, and Mufasa as a cub when Simba was a cub :) I have most of the story already written, I'm just going to upload it slowly so I can go back and edit it.

NAME MEANINGS~!

Kioni - She who sees (Perfect for my character, as you will discover in later chapters)

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**

NOTE: Thanks to Reldor for telling me Mufasa's father's name. It has been changed from Jaramogi to Ahadi

* * *

><p>"Simba," I whispered, the name rolling across my tongue. I looked at my sister and her husband, Mufasa, with their newborn cub Simba cuddled against Sarabi. I padded up to stand a little ways beside Sarabi. They looked up at me, their eyes glowing with love, love for each other and for their newborn son, and of happiness. I beamed back at them.<p>

Rafiki, the old baboon, came padding over, leaning on his stick. He smiled softly down on the cub, before waving his hands and stick over him, blessing him. The tiny cub looked up in awe at the fruit rattling from the stick. He raised his tiny little paws, and attempted to bat at the fruit, but Rafiki held it out of his way.

Rafiki took one of the fruits and broke it apart, the ripe juices spraying from the rinds. He dipped a finger in one of the halves, and drew a line across Simba's forward with the juice. Taking some sand from the rock, he sprinkled it across Simba's forward. The cute little lion cub wrinkled his nose and sneezed. Mufasa, Sarabi, and I chuckled softly, Mufasa and Sarabi rubbing their heads together lovingly.

The old baboon gently picked Simba up, holding him to his shoulder. Giving a smile to the King of Pride Rock and to his queen, he padded to the edge of the rock. The animals below were eagerly awaiting Rafiki and the newborn heir to the throne. With gusto, Rafiki threw his arms out, holding Simba up to the sky, showing him off to everyone below and to all of Africa to see.

Elephants trumpeted, zebras whinnied, monkeys shrieked, and all other sorts of animals cried out in honor of the newborn king. Everyone harmoniously sounded the way for the lion cub, celebrating his birth. I could tell that Mufasa and Sarabi were touched and proud.

The clouds parted, and a ray of sunlight hit Rafiki and Simba, illuminating them in a golden glow. Mufasa and Sarabi were also included in the light. One by one, all the animals below began to bow. I knew in that instant that I would never to be able to forget this moment for as long as I lived.

* * *

><p>I padded through the rocky overhang, firmly fixed on my destination. He was slinking throughout his little cavern, muttering to himself. "Scar," I called tightly. The great cat froze for a moment before swinging around to greet me.<p>

"My dear Kioni," he cooed. He propped himself onto a rock, resting his head on one paw. His green eyes surveyed me keenly, his pink scar standing out, while his black mane shifted slightly in the wind. Scar's eyes widened theatrically. "Why, for the life of me I cannot figure out why you have come to see little ol' me." He put a paw to his mouth, feigning surprise. "Has Kioni finally fallen for my great wit and unending charm?" He stood up and padded closer to me.

I stood firmly where I was, determined not to play his little game. "Scar, why weren't you at Simba's ceremony? You were required to be there, as the King's brother!"

Scar snorted. "Oh, don't be a bother with all the details, my dear. I was feeling rather queasy this morning, probably something I ate. Indigestion, I suppose. Thought it best not to show." He gave me that sly smile of his while he slunk around me.

I glared at him. "Oh, Scar, stop it. You and I both know the reason why, and I'm telling you that you need to let go! You need to stop being bitter and power-hungry!"

Scar smirked. "Dear, dear. Listen to yourself go on. Getting worked up like that could be harmful to your health. Do try to calm down, my dear."

I turned around to face him, fighting down the rage boiling through me. "Let go, Scar. For once in your life try not to see what Mufasa has and focus on what you have!"

Scar raised his eyes to the ceiling, shaking his head and _tsk_ing. "Haven't heard this speech before, have we? Pray tell me, Kioni, what do I have that's so special?" He stepped closer to me, his eyes glowing.

I stood my ground. "A family that cares about you."

"Are you involved in this...family?" Scar asked, raising an eyebrow.

I hesitated slightly. "I am Sarabi's sister, after all."

"Hmph." Scar turned away from me, and headed toward the back of his cavern. He laid down on a rock, his tail flicking idly.

Seeing that this would get me nowhere, I sat down, looking out toward the entrance. Daylight streamed through the entrance, illuminating certain spots in the craggy cave with its glow. The heat was comfortable, and everything was peaceful outside.

"I miss her," I said quietly. Although Scar didn't say anything, the swishing of his tail slowed, and I knew that he was listening. "My mother, I mean."

"Ah, Kerubo," Scar drawled from the back of the cave. "Such a worthy lioness. You do take after her looks, I must say."

Ignoring him, I continued gazing out over the plains. "Every day. She was everything to me." I turned my head to look at Scar's dark form. "Don't you miss your father? I know I do. He was a great king. Like a father to me. Mufasa is also a great king. He's just like Ahadi, isn't he?"

Scar leaped up, snarling softly under his breath. He jumped forward to stand in front of me. "I see where this is going," he hissed, slinking around me. "Kioni, Kioni. Don't ever bring up my father in my presence. He was a worthless coward, too obsessed with peace and too foolish for his own good! Mufasa is the same."

"And how would you be, Scar, if you were king?" I snarled back. "Would there be war? Chaos? Is that what you would bring upon every animal here? Why must you think like this, Scar?" Scar's eyes narrowed, and I could tell that things were about to get ugly. I began to brace myself, but a small cough interrupted me. I looked to see Zazu, Mufasa's advisor, perched at the entrance to the cave. Giving Scar one last glare, I vaulted out of the cave, and padded up to the top of Pride Rock.

Gazing out over the plains, I felt tears prick my eyes. "Oh, Ahadi. I've failed you."

* * *

><p>AN

Well, how'd I do? :) Second chapter, yay! Third chapter will be out tomorrow.

NAMES~!

Kioni - She who sees

Kerubo - Born on the plain

Please review~!

~Eva Sirico~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Yawning, I stretched and settled down into the grasses. It was a hazy afternoon in the plains. Luckily, after Simba's elephant graveyard adventure, things were quiet. <em>I<em>_'__m__ still __not __completely __convinced __that __Scar __was __innocent __of __that__, _I thought to myself as I watched the animals graze in the plains before me. I remembered how every time I tried to convince him to give up, he would get very angry.

_He__'__s __plotting __something__. __I__'__ve __told __Mufasa__, __but __I__'__m __not __sure __if __he __believes __me__. _I sighed. _Ahadi__, __what __would __you __do__? __I__'__ve __failed __you__. __I __couldn__'__t __stop __Scar __from__ becoming __what __he __is__. __What __you __feared __he __would __become__._

Scar's face loomed in my mind. The looks he would give me, the comments, the times that he would brush against me, all pointed to the thing that I was dreading. The one thing that I couldn't face. His voice constantly echoed through my ears, and our conversations would play in my mind over and over again.

_"__My__ dear__, __dear __Kioni__. __Why __must __you __always __run __from __me__?" __Scar __asked__ silkily __as __he __slunk __closer__. _

_ "__You__'__re __avoiding __the __truth __of __the __matter__," __I __replied __through __clenched __teeth__._

_ "__No__," __Scar __replied __softly__, __his __eyes__ boring __into __me__. "_You _are__."_

I laid my head down in the grass, wrapping my paws around my head to try to get rid of Scar's sneering face, imprinted in my mind.

I wanted to be free of him.

The ground shook slightly, and I opened my eyes. The shaking grew louder, and I leaped to my feet. _A__ stampede__? _I wondered, as I began trotting to where the source was. My eyes widened, and I gasped as I saw the scene before me.

"The wildebeest!" I started flying across the grass, heading towards the gorge. "If anyone was caught in that..."

It took me a while to navigate across the rocks, precious seconds ticking by. I heard a familiar roar, and I determinedly made my way towards it. I burst out onto the landing just in time to see Mufasa go flying out into the stampede. His face was shocked, and his eyes betrayed fear. "MUFASA!" I screamed in terror as I raced to the edge, prepared to leap after him.

I never saw Scar until that moment.

He threw himself in front of me, knocking me back away from the edge. Before I could get up he was on me, pinning me down. "It's too dangerous," he said, his eyes wide. I've seen this look before. He gave it to me a thousand times as he wove his intricate lies and fantasies.

"What did you do?" I growled at him, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Nothing!" Scar protested. "I heard Simba in the gorge, and the stampede-"

"Simba!" I gasped, my heart close to breaking. I struggled against the weight of Scar. "Let me go! The stampede is past! I have to see if he's alright!"

Panic flickered in Scar's eyes, and he held me down harder. "No!" he snarled, his paw heavy on my throat. "Go back. Tell the other lionesses. Simba is dead, and so is Mufasa."

I closed my eyes, trying to block the words from my mind. Mufasa. He was as good as my brother. Simba. My little nephew. Dead. "No! They can't be dead!" My eyes flew open. "You're lying! You have to be! It's another one of your lies!" Scar didn't say anything as my struggles grew weaker. "It has to be," I whimpered as I began to stop. Tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes. "I'll never be free of them," I whispered, more to myself than to Scar.

There was silence for a moment, before Scar heaved himself off of me. I opened my eyes to look at him. Was he really responsible for the deaths of Mufasa and Simba?

"Go back," he murmured, turning away. "I'll go check on them. I don't think that you'll want to see this."

I nodded dumbly, and began to climb out of the gorge. I padded back to Pride Rock, my head whirling and in shock. Guilt played heavily in my heart. Could I have gotten there sooner? If I had just gotten there sooner, then I could have saved Mufasa.

A sneaking suspicion entered my mind. Scar was there. Why didn't he save Mufasa? Mufasa could have lived! And Simba. Why was he in the gorge in the first place? Conveniently at the same time that the wildebeest stampeded? Why did the wildebeest stampede in the first place?

So many questions. Too little answers. No one to listen to my thoughts except for me. _Sarabi __will __be __devastated__, _I thought with another bolt of sadness. I felt my heart sag with the weight of everything as I padded up the path into Pride Rock. Sarabi greeted me. "Kioni, have you seen Simba? I thought he would be with Nala, but she's here. Is he with Mufasa?"

I felt tears pricking at my eyes again. I swallowed. "Sarabi..."

She climbed to her feet, alarmed. "What happened?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. "Sarabi... Simba and Mufasa are dead."

* * *

><p>All of the lionesses and I were gathered around Scar, who sat on a rock, addressing us all. I was next to Sarabi, comforting her as best as I could, along with a couple others and Zazu. Sarabi's head was bent in extreme pain. I caught sight of Nala rubbing against her mother's paw, crying, looking shocked. My heart gave a painful wrench.<p>

Scar was playing the perfect part of the sorrowful brother and uncle. "For me, it is a deep, personal loss," he told us all, looking solemn as if to prove it. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." I closed my eyes for a brief moment. _No__. __No__. __This __isn__'__t__ happening__. _My heart gave another painful wrench.

Scar's voice began to take on a new fervor. "Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era..." The echoing laugh of hyenas seemed to vibrate all around us, as their shadows, larger than life, were cast against the rocks. Everyone began backing away in fear as hyenas began to emerge, their eyes gleaming. Horrified, I looked up at Scar. "...In which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Scar began to ascend Pride Rock while hyenas began to appear in full force.

The world shattered for me. _He __did __it__. __He__ actually__ did __it__. _Tears trickled down my face anew as the hyenas' laugh echoed hollowly in my ears. _Ahadi__, __I __failed __you__..._

In that instance, my heart gave another painful wrench, this time shattering into a thousand little fragments...

* * *

><p>AN

Third chapter. It was very sad for me to write, especially since I was listening to the song _King of Pride Rock _from the soundtrack... :P

There are a lot of timeskips, I know, but this was supposed to be just a short story.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm glad that you like it :)

Please review!

~Eva Sirico~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>My ribs poked through my skin, while my belly grumbled hollowly. I used my reserves of my little strength that I had left to walk into Scar's cave, where he had called for me. Zazu's sorrowful voice came floating towards me. "<em>Nobody <em>_knows__ / __the __trouble __I__'__ve __seen__ / __Nobody __knows__ / __My__ sorrows__..."_

Trying to strong, like my sister, I held my head up. "What did you want, Scar?"

He tossed his bone aside, standing up gracefully. "Ah, Kioni," he breathed, padding forward to stand in front of me. "I have a decision that I've been pondering for quite a while," he continued.

I kept my face stoic. "What would that be?"

He stopped his pacing to bring his face close to mine. "Whether to have Sarabi as my wife. As a previous queen, she would host a royal bloodline..." He sneered at me. I struggled to keep my rage in check. He would not touch my sister!

"Or..." He silkily began pacing around me again. "There is the subject of her sister. Strong, brave, like her, except in a different way. A beautiful lioness." He finished his circling to stand in front of me. "What do you think, my dear?"

I closed my eyes. No tears would come. I had no more left to cry. Scar was giving me a choice. Become his mate, or he would force Sarabi to. It was like one of my nightmares come true. I could never do that to Sarabi, but yet I would never want to be mated with Scar.

With my eyes still closed, I hissed out through gritted teeth, "And what will it take, Scar, for you to realize that you'll never be king?"

Scar's ferocious roar echoed around the cavern, and the next second I found myself pinned the to ground with his claws digging into my throat and side. Zazu's horrified yelps at the sight were muffled under Scar's roar. I made no move to struggle. I was too weak, in body and soul.

His breath was hot against my cheek, and he let out snarls of rage. "I _am_ king, and will continue to be king, whether you live to see it or not!" I felt a paw raised from my side, and knew that he was going in for the killing blow. _Sarabi__, __I__'__m __so __sorry__..._

"Hey, boss!" a voice called. My eyes opened to see three of Scar's hyena henchmen, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed appear.

Scar growled as he heaved himself off of me. "Oh, what is it this time?" he snarled. Zazu breathed out a sign of relief. I didn't move.

"We got a bone to pick with you," Banzai continued.

"I'll handle this," Shenzi hissed to Banzai before turning to Scar. "There's no food, no water..."

"Yeah!" Banzai cut in. "It's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!"

Scar let out an exasperated whuff of breath. "It's the lionesses job to do the hunting..."

"Yeah, but they won't hunt," Banzai explained.

"Oh...eat Zazu," Scar suggested. I couldn't see him from where I faced, but I could tell that he probably had that evil smirk on his face, that smirk that I had seen so many times...

Zazu began panicking. "Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and gamey and...ewww..."

Scar snorted. "Oh, Zazu. Don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish."

"Eh, what about that lioness over there?" Banzai asked. "She looks dead."

"No," Scar replied coldly. "She's alive, and she's not for eating! She is simply...resting."

"Man, I thought things were bad under Mufasa," Banzai muttered to Shenzi.

Scar leaped into my line of vision, his eyes wild and angry. "What did you say?" he snapped.

"I said Muf-" Shenzi, smiling widely at Scar, thwacked Banzai on the head. "I said, uh... 'qué pasa?'" Banzai quickly amended.

Scar snorted softly, turning away. "Good. Now get out."

There was a pause when the hyenas looked at each other. "Mm...yeah, but we're still hungry," Banzai pointed out.

"OUT!" Scar roared, and the three of them scattered, Ed letting out a crazy laugh.

Scar let out a growl under his breath, collapsing on a rock ledge. I struggled to my paws and looked at him defiantly. He glared at me. "You. Get out. Now."

I turned my back on him and started padding out of the cave, me and Zazu exchanging a sorrowful look. Once outside, I swept my eyes over the ruined landscape of the pridelands. Hyenas were everywhere around Pride Rock, laughing eerily and gnawing on old bones. I closed my eyes before looking up at the stars. _Ahadi__, __Mufasa__, __is__ this __really __how__ this __is __supposed __to __be__?_

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for not updating yesterday. Things got really busy for me, because of New Years stuff. HAPPY NEW YEAR~! Though now it's weird because every time I hear someone say "2012" I immediately think apocalypse... Going to be an interesting year xD

The next chapter is either going to be really long or split into a couple parts. I don't know which yet. Depends on how much time I have.

Please review!

~Eva Sirico~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>"SARABI! KIONI!" Scar's roar echoed over Pride Rock. My sister and I climbed to our feet and walked through a pass in the hyenas. They all laughed and snapped at our heels. I tried to be like my sister, calm and brave, paying them no heed.<p>

We ascended Pride Rock to stand in front of Scar. "Yes, Scar?" Sarabi asked calmly, and not for the first time, I wish I had her calmness.

"Where is your hunting party?" Scar snarled. "They're not doing their job!"

I hissed silently. "There is nothing to hunt, Scar. All of the herds have moved on."

Scar swung his head around to glare at me. "You lie! You always lie to me!" His eyes were wild as he hissed at me.

"Scar," Sarabi said, bringing his attention back to her. "Kioni speaks the truth. There is no food."

Scar shook his head. "No. You're just not looking hard enough."

"Scar," I said softly. His green eyes moved to mine, his pink scare seeming to stand out even more. I held his gaze, making him see the pain and suffering in my eyes. "It's over, Scar. There is nothing left for us here."

His eyes narrowed at me. He was about to yell at me, I knew. Sarabi beat him to it. "There's only one choice," she said, raising her voice slightly. "We must leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar spat back.

"Then you have sentenced us to death," Sarabi hissed slightly. Shock flowed through me. Scar... he wouldn't do that, would he? _Of__ course__ he __would__. __He__'__s__ lost __it__._

"Then so be it." Scar looked away contemptuously.

My eyes widened, as did Sarabi's. "You can't do that!" I cried.

Scar swung around to face me, padding closer. "I am the king!" he roared. "I can do whatever I want!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Scar. I have been telling you for years, ever since we were cubs! You are not king! You never will be!"

He shoved his head in my face. "I _am_ king! Mufasa and Simba are dead! I am king of the pride lands, and no one can stop me!" His eyes were crazed.

I shook my head. "Ahadi and Mufasa will always be a better king than you ever will-"

Scar knocked me with a large paw, sending me hurtling a few feet away. I hit the ground with a gasp. "I'm ten times the king that Mufasa and Ahadi ever was!" he snarled at me. I heard Sarabi growling but I couldn't think. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

A fearsome roar split through the air. I opened my eyes, everything hazy. Up on the ledge, a tall, proud lion with a red mane whipping around in the wind stood. My eyes widened. Could it be...?

"Mufasa?" Scar gasped. "No. You're dead!"

My eyes teared up for the first time in years. "Mufasa!" I whispered in joy and shock. He was alive. He had come back to save us from Scar. My brother.

"Mufasa?" I heard Sarabi hiss in shock. I wanted to call out to her, telling her in joy that her mate was back, but my tongue wouldn't cooperate.

The lion leaped down off the ledge, standing in front of me, next to Sarabi. "No. It's me," a different voice said warmly. I knew that voice...

"Simba? You're alive?" Sarabi gasped with delight and shock. It wasn't Mufasa. It was my nephew! That adventurous, troublesome little cub... "How can that be?" Sarabi continued softly.

"It doesn't matter," Simba said gently. "I'm home." He nudged me softly. "Aunt Kioni?"

Tears filled my vision. "Simba..." I whispered. "Make your father proud."

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for the rather short chapter. There really wasn't any other place to split it up :P

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED~! You guys are AWESOME!

Updating tomorrow as well. Today is my last day of vacation :( Eh well, gotta go back to school sometime!

Please review~! They make my day~!

~Eva Sirico~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>~Recap~<p>

"It doesn't matter," Simba said gently. "I'm home." He nudged me softly. "Aunt Kioni?"

Tears filled my vision. "Simba..." I whispered. "Make your father proud."

* * *

><p>~Chapter 6~<p>

"Simba?" Scar whispered, shocked. Then he composed himself. "Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you..." I noticed that he angrily glared at the three hyenas watching in shock from above, "_alive__."_ Giving each other terrified looks, the three of them fled. I knew that I shouldn't be surprised. I closed my eyes, tears pouring down my face. _If__ I __had__ insisted __on __going __down __to __see __them__, __I __could __have __saved__ Simba__. __He __must __have __been__ so __lonely __over __the __years__..._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Simba hissed, stalking forward towards Scar.

Scar backed into a wall, babbling apologies. "Oh, Simba. You must understand! The pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"-Are no longer yours, Scar," Simba snarled. "Step down."

Scar struggled to find a plan in his mind. "Oh, oh, ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them?" He pointed one claw above onto the rocks, where dozens of hyenas watched with glowing eyes. "They think _I__'__m _king."

"Well, we don't!" a familiar voice rang out fiercely. I turned my head to see Nala appear with the other lionesses. She brought Simba! I knew that she would be able to find help when I sent her out...

"Simba is the rightful king," Nala continued, glaring icily at Scar.

"The choice is yours, Scar," Simba continued. "Either step down or fight." His eyes never wavered away from his uncle. _My__ nephew __has __grown__ up __so __much__..._

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" Scar asked silkily.

"That won't work, Scar," Simba said. "I've put it behind me."

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Scar was pacing again. I felt a jolt run through me. _Put__ what __behind__... __Wait__. __Wait__ a __moment__._

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala asked, confused.

Scar's face lit up, delighted. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

My mind flashed back to my memory of Mufasa. Mufasa, flying out into the stampede, his face twisted with shock and fear... Scar, standing on the ledge, not making a move to help him...

"I am," Simba said, steeling himself.

Sarabi's eyes widened as she approached her son. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true," she whispered, her eyes wide with horror.

I struggled to my paws, limping forward. "It's not true, Sarabi. Simba, it's not true." They looked at me, confused, as I faced Scar. I felt betrayed, shocked, hurt, and anger. I knew that I shouldn't be surprised, because this was Scar, Scar who had been twisted from a cub. One that wouldn't change his ways.

"You did it. You killed Mufasa." I was shaking from grief, but couldn't stop. "That day, the stampede. I saw him. I saw Mufasa go flying off into the stampede. He was flying off of the gorge! And you were there, on the ledge. You could have saved him, but you didn't! You killed him!" I was roaring now. All of the other lionesses watched on in shock and anger.

Scar narrowed his eyes. "You. You have always been a bother, a thorn in my side. I gave you chance after chance to join me, but you continued on with this charade of yours," he sneered. "I don't know why I've put up with you all these years, but it will end now!" With a ferocious roar he leaped for me, knocking me to the ground. Before his fangs could touch me, he was thrown off by Simba.

"Murderer!" Simba howled as he attacked Scar. Hyenas came pouring in from all sides, attacking Simba. He was buried under the tide of the hyenas, while other hyenas attacked the lionesses.

I staggered to my paws again. Scar was going to escape, and I couldn't let him. Not after everything he did.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I've been very sick -.-

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! You guys are the best! They make my day (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) ;)

~Eva Sirico~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>~Recap~<p>

"Murderer!" Simba howled as he attacked Scar. Hyenas came pouring in from all sides, attacking Simba. He was buried under the tide of the hyenas, while other hyenas attacked the lionesses.

I staggered to my paws again. Scar was going to escape, and I couldn't let him. Not after everything he did.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 7~<p>

I dodged the hyenas fighting the lionesses, and saw Scar making his way up the ravine. I followed him, determination fueling my footsteps. I reached the top of the ravine, and onto a ledge. "Scar!" I hissed.

He whipped his head around, his eyes narrowing when he saw me. "Ah, dear Kioni. Still following me? I do believe that you and I have some unfinished business to attend to," he snarled, lunging forward.

I tried to dodge the blow, letting my back take the blow instead of my neck. I heaved against Scar, working to throw him off. "Scar! Why didn't you listen to me! If you had just listened to me, none of this would have happened! Why!" I hissed in pain at him.

"You don't believe that I actually _listened _to you over the years, do you? Of course not! Why would I want to let that fool of my brother take the throne? He was weak! Both of them were weak! They didn't know true power!" He let out a derisive laugh. "Oh, no, but I showed them. I am a better king than them! And that blasted nephew of mine will never become king, I assure you."

I shook my head slowly. "I failed your father. He told me to watch out for you, to not let you become like this. Scar, why?"

"Why, you foolish girl?" he snarled back. "I don't need to justify myself to you! You are a weak, whining, foolish lioness who gets caught up in things she shouldn't." He made a sudden leap at me, pinning me down with his paws. "Ah, Kioni, Kioni," he hissed softly. "Things would have been different between us if you had only been obedient. It was your choice, however. Remember that, now, my dear." His eyes were wild and crazed as he lifted up a paw, claws outstretched.

"Scar," I whispered softly. "I think I could have loved you. If only you had listened to me." Scar's expression slipped, and shock vaulted across his face. Before either of us could move, a fearsome snarl ripped through the air, and Scar was thrown off of me by Simba.

I heard the scampering of paws as Simba chased Scar up to the tip of Pride Rock, but I stayed where I was. The last moment played over and over again in my head. It was true. Every word. I closed my eyes. _Oh__, __Taka__. __If __only__...__if __only__..._

I joined the other lionesses as the clouds opened up and rain began to fall from the sky. The droplets began to douse the fire, bringing with the smell of a promising new start. A new life. A new era for the subjects of the Pride Lands.

It rained for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>AN

The epilogue will be up tomorrow.

I wasn't able to quite catch the ending of this chapter :/ All well. Please review! They make my day!

~Eva Sirico~


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>~Epilogue~<p>

Simba came down slowly and padded over to where we were standing. He greeted my sister before gently rubbing his head against mine. He moved onto Nala, tenderly greeting her. I smiled fondly at the love that encompassed the two of the them. Rafiki came padding over, and Simba gave him a large hug. I smiled as the memory of Mufasa hugging Rafiki many years came back.

"It is time," Rafiki said quietly, smiling fondly at Simba.

Taking a deep breath, Simba majestically threw back his head and began to ascend the Pride Rock through the rain. Tears streamed down my face, unnoticeable by the rain, at the sight. It had been so long since we had hope...

A patch in the clouds opened up, and the stars shined brightly through. I thought I smelled Mufasa lingering softly in the breeze, but I wasn't entirely sure. Simba seemed to find confidence as he threw back his head and roared, echoing strength. We all threw back our heads and joined his roar.

The pride lands were ours again.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and soon I found myself standing next to Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala on Pride Rock. Zazu was flying around the point of Pride Rock. Everyone was happy, smiling. The threat of the hyenas and Scar had vanished. The lands were grassy and green again, and the herds had returned. All was well.<p>

All of the herds below trumpeted and called in presentation of Simba's newborn. Rafiki appeared, holding Kiara, and made his way to the point. Like he did so long ago with Simba, Rafiki lifted Kiara up above his head, presenting her to the herds below. Everyone celebrated the coming of the newborn.

My face stretched in a grin. The circle of life was complete. Everything was as it should be.

Most importantly, I was free.

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN

WHEW! My first multi-chapter fanfiction; finished!

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Verity: Thank you soo much for your continued support! Your reviews really made me smile :) Thanks so much again!

Reldor: I love how you got into my story xD Your reviews were great! I'm so glad you liked it!

mypeanutbutter: Your reviews made me laugh xD

Thanks again to everyone who has ever reviewed my story! You guys are the BEST! :3

~Eva Sirico~


End file.
